Lackland AFB Toastmasters - The G.U.T.S. Club
Do you have the GUTS to get up to speak? If you need to improve your confidence and public speaking skills this is the place for you. '''Lackland Toastmasters #5602, '''The G.U.T.S. Club is the professional organization on base for the improvement of speaking and leadership skills. Visitors to our Toastmasters meetings discover how our members develop the skills and confidence needed to effectively express themselves in any situation. The club meetings are an enjoyable and affordable way of gaining great communication skills. The name of the G.U.T.S. Toastmasters club is derived from the phrase "Get-Up-To-Speak" and is an interesting play on the fact we are located in the hospital and it takes guts to get up to speak. By learning to effectively formulate and express one's ideas, an entirely new world of possibilities is opened. Our members learn to be more persuasive and confident when giving presentations, and make improvements with one-on-one dealings with others. The club has been assisting men and woman on Lackland AFB and in the neighboring community to improve their public speaking skills since 1998. We are a supportive, friendly Toastmasters club of 15-20 members; our membership covers the spectrum of individuals, from enlisted, officer and civilian employees to dependants and retirees, we also have individuals that are not associated with the military but enjoy membership in our club. We generally have guest at every meeting and have a range of experience levels from newest members to the more experienced advanced Toastmasters. Our aim is to support each in other in improving our confidence in front of a group and progressing towards our public speaking and leadership goals; having fun along the way. We are a public club and membership is open; everyone is welcome. The Professional Development Organization on Lackland AFB for the improvement of Confidence, Communication and Leadership. Find us on Facebook A Brief Overview of Toastmasters International Since 1924, Toastmasters International has helped millions of men and women become more confident in front of an audience. Our network of clubs and their learn-by-doing program are sure to help you become a better speaker and leader. Why pay thousands of dollars for a seminar when you can join a Toastmasters club for a fraction of the cost and have fun in the process? Toastmasters International currently has more than 200,000 members in 80 countries. Our club is just one of the more than 10,000 clubs located around the world and one of more than 55 clubs in the greater San Antonio area. Meeting Location and Schedule We meet the first and third Thursday at 11:00 AM. Please contact us and come to visit one of our meetings. You will notice immediately that we’re not only learning, we’re having a good time as well! Meeting Times: 1st & 3rd Thursday 11:00 am Location: Wilford Hall Clinic Room 3H005 (Allergy/Immunizations clinic) 1100 Wilford Hall Loop Lackland AFB, TX 78236 What to expect The environment is friendly and supportive, and the self-paced program allows you to build confidence with each speaking assignment. And you’ll love the applause! Constructive evaluation is the heart of the Toastmasters program. Each time you give a prepared speech; an evaluator will point out strengths and suggest improvements. At first you’ll be applauded for your effort; later you’ll be applauded for your skill. Toastmasters meetings are comprised of a number of enlisted, officers and civilians who meet the first and third Thursday for an hour. Participants practice and learn skills by filling a meeting role, ranging from giving a prepared speech or an impromptu one to serving as timer, evaluator or grammarian. There is no instructor; instead, each speech and meeting is critiqued by a member-mentor in a positive manner, focusing on what was done right and what could be improved. Contact Details Be our guest and discover the three ways The G.U.T.S. Club on Lackland AFB will help you develop the skills and confidence you need to effectively express yourself in any situation. Join us at our next meeting to improve your communication and leadership abilities and meet people with the similar goals on Lackland AFB. Contact us email: Lackland5602@Toastmasters.org Visit our Facebook page